X
by thinlimitation
Summary: 10 little drabbly bits that I wrote on a whim for a meme and a friend. All Matt/Mello in nature and musically inspired. Enjoy!
1. I

"X"

**Written By:** _thinlimitation, aka. mellomafia._

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. All songs which inspired these drabbles belong to each of their artists._

**Rating:** _Varies. M to be safe._

**Author's Notes: **_So, I was bored and listening to music and decided that I should find some sort of music-related writing meme as I have a terrible case of writer's block for my other project ''Splitting Atoms". So this is to keep my wheels turning until I can write that story again. Oh! And it's totally for my friend Alex. Because it is. XD Enjoy!_

--

**I:** _"All About Us" - t.A.T.u._

--

Sometimes it felt like it was them against the world.

Certainly, it had felt like that as boys; they could trust only each other, and no one else. One was rarely seen without the other. And if you said one of their names, it felt odd if you didn't add the other's. Under the pressures of the Orphanage, it certainly felt like all they had were each other.

And now, years later, it was practically fact. It _was_ them against the world. Just because Near was working towards the same goal, didn't mean that they were in the fight together, and Kira was gaining more and more supporters each day. They were just two men fighting against overwhelming odds as best as they could.

There were times Mello wondered if it was possible, after the whole mess was over, for he and Matt to just fade into anonmity. To go to place untouched by Kira and simply be two men that loved each other with every breath they took.

He hoped that someday it could happen.

For right now, it was all about their struggle.

All about them.


	2. II

"X"

**Written By:** _thinlimitation, aka. mellomafia._

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. All songs which inspired these drabbles belong to each of their artists._

**Rating:** _Varies. M to be safe._

**Author's Notes: **_So, I was bored and listening to music and decided that I should find some sort of music-related writing meme as I have a terrible case of writer's block for my other project ''Splitting Atoms". So this is to keep my wheels turning until I can write that story again. Oh! And it's totally for my friend Alex. Because it is. XD Enjoy!_

--

**II. **_"Time To Say Goodbye" -Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli_

**--**

"I have to _go_, Matt," Mello pleaded, trying to get his bag out of the younger boy's tight grasp. Matt shook his head frantically, gripping the strap of the backpack tighter, refusing to let go.

"No, you don't!" Matt cried, shaking away the tears. "Not alone, Mello! Let me come with you. _Please_."

Mello sighed, letting go of his bag, moving to cup Matt's face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. "It's time to say goodbye, Matt."

Matt shook his head slowly, tears flowing down his cheeks, the bag falling with a dull _thud_ to the floor. "No, Mel...," he said weakly. "Let me go with you. You know I'd follow you anywhere. And I wouldn't be a bother, honest. I can help you. I'll do _anything_."

The blonde leaned forward, gently kissing Matt on the lips, petting back his hair. "...I promise I'll come back for you, okay? Just...let me find a place. Let me get things set up so you'll be safe. And then I'll come right back for you, I promise." He smiled as well as he could, trying to be encouraging. "It'll feel like no time at all. I promise."

With one final kiss, Mello picked up his bag, wiping away his own tears. "Goodbye, Matt. I'll see you soon."

The redhead watched sadly as the blonde walked out the door, tears streaming slowly down his face. "...Goodbye."


	3. III

"X"

**Written By:** _thinlimitation, aka. mellomafia._

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. All songs which inspired these drabbles belong to each of their artists._

**Rating:** _Varies. M to be safe._

**Author's Notes: **_So, I was bored and listening to music and decided that I should find some sort of music-related writing meme as I have a terrible case of writer's block for my other project ''Splitting Atoms". So this is to keep my wheels turning until I can write that story again. Oh! And it's totally for my friend Alex. Because it is. XD Enjoy!_

--

**III. **_"All The Same" -Sick Puppies_

--

Matt laid back on his bed, exhaling loudly as he smoked, staring at the ceiling.

They had gotten into a fight. Again. And Mello had left, slamming the door with a faux finality that Matt could see right through.

He'd come back soon. Mello was never gone longer than a couple of days before he came right back, silently apollogetic, and Matt would smile and take him in without a word, and everything would be fine again.

The sound of the front door opening reached his ear, along with soft, hesitant footsteps, the soft call of his name, and Matt smiled, took a drag, and turned his head to face the doorway of the bedroom right as the blonde walked in.

"Welcome back, Mello."


	4. IV

"X"

**Written By:** _thinlimitation, aka. mellomafia._

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. All songs which inspired these drabbles belong to each of their artists._

**Rating:** _Varies. M to be safe._

**Author's Notes: **_So, I was bored and listening to music and decided that I should find some sort of music-related writing meme as I have a terrible case of writer's block for my other project ''Splitting Atoms". So this is to keep my wheels turning until I can write that story again. Oh! And it's totally for my friend Alex. Because it is. XD Enjoy!_

--

**IV. **_"I Want Candy" -Bow Wow Wow_

--

Mello moaned loudly, fisting Matt's hair as felt the redhead's throat constrict around him, panting as he watched Matt's head bob up and down, thrusting his hips up to get more of that delicious, wet heat. When Matt pulled away until only the tip of Mello's erection was in his mouth, suckling hard, the blonde came, crying out, tugging hard on the other man's hair.

Smirking, Matt pulled off of Mello, licking his lips. "You taste like candy."

With those words, the blonde nearly lost it again.


	5. V

"X"

**Written By:** _thinlimitation, aka. mellomafia._

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. All songs which inspired these drabbles belong to each of their artists._

**Rating:** _Varies. M to be safe._

**Author's Notes: **_So, I was bored and listening to music and decided that I should find some sort of music-related writing meme as I have a terrible case of writer's block for my other project ''Splitting Atoms". So this is to keep my wheels turning until I can write that story again. Oh! And it's totally for my friend Alex. Because it is. XD Enjoy!_

--

**V. **_"Umbrella" -Tegan and Sara version._

--

Matt held Mello close, petting back his hair, careful not to touch any of the bandages to avoid them rubbing roughly against his burns. The blonde was effectively doped up on pain killers and had finally gone to sleep peacefully against the redhead, clinging to him unconciously, snuggled close into his side.

The gamer couldn't help but smile gently down at the older boy, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

It rained hard against the window, but Matt paid it no mind. He was too happy holding Mello to worry about the storm raging outside.

In their private world, Matt was the umbrella that kept Mello out of the rain.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. VI

"X"

**Written By:** _thinlimitation, aka. mellomafia._

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. All songs which inspired these drabbles belong to each of their artists._

**Rating:** _Varies. M to be safe._

**Author's Notes: **_So, I was bored and listening to music and decided that I should find some sort of music-related writing meme as I have a terrible case of writer's block for my other project ''Splitting Atoms". So this is to keep my wheels turning until I can write that story again. Oh! And it's totally for my friend Alex. Because it is. XD Enjoy!_

--

**VI.**___"Sally's Song" -Fiona Apple Version_

--

Often times, Matt had his misgivings about Mello's plans. They were too risky, too dangerous, and they hadn't been thought out enough.

When the blonde had entered the mafia, it had only gotten worse. The stakes were higher, after all, and while Matt supported him as best as he could, he couldn't help but worry, silently, what would become of Mello if he were to stay in the world of organized crime much longer.


	7. VII

"X"

**Written By:** _thinlimitation, aka. mellomafia._

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. All songs which inspired these drabbles belong to each of their artists._

**Rating:** _Varies. M to be safe._

**Author's Notes: **_So, I was bored and listening to music and decided that I should find some sort of music-related writing meme as I have a terrible case of writer's block for my other project ''Splitting Atoms". So this is to keep my wheels turning until I can write that story again. Oh! And it's totally for my friend Alex. Because it is. XD Enjoy!_

--

**VII. **_"Geek In The Pink" -Jason Mraz_

--

Mello stared, wide-eyed and confused, at the shirt his lover was wearing. The redhead was too absorbed in beating the current level he was on in Paper Mario to notice the blonde's stare. Hell, he probably didn't know that his lover was in the room until he finally sputtered, exasperated, and Matt put his game on pause, looking at the other man with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Mel?" He asked, confused.

"...Matt?" The blonde managed to get out.

"Yeah, Mells?"

"...What the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

Matt looked down at his shirt, then back at Mello. "...It's laundry day, Mells."

"...Ah."

Deciding not to press the issue any further, Mello shook his head, leaving the room. He should've guessed Matt would own a pink shirt.


End file.
